The Chase
by Cayah
Summary: 'As she looked up at him, she knew that the chase was over. The predator had his prey right where he wanted it. "I'm going to kiss you, Kagome." he whispered huskily' / A romantic Oneshot between Sesshoumaru & Kagome. Enjoy! :)


_A short, romantic Oneshot between Sesshoumaru & Kagome. Enjoy, and leave me a review, maybe? :)_

* * *

**The Chase**

Her ebony hair was flowing in the summer's breeze as she looked upon the village, dipped into the setting sun's warm light. Minutes later darkness covered the sky above the land of the rising sun and a silver crescent moon hung between the stars, shining down on her small, fragile form. Her heart started racing and her pulse throbbed through her veins, anticipation flowing through her body and making her loose her breath. She was nervous and eager. An ice cold breeze flew around her, making her shudder as a shiver ran down her spine. Immediately, she straightened her back, standing upright, her head lifted towards the sky. She closed her eyes and that was when she felt it. A nagging feeling against her senses, the feeling of a strong youki approaching her and she felt a soft smile stretching the corners of her rosy lips. She folded her arms in front of her chest, slowly cocking her head, letting the wind play with her hair as goose bumps covered her fair skin. She drew in a shaky breath as she felt him stepping onto the clearing. Their clearing. Slowly, she opened her azure eyes, her lashes fluttering as her heard beat rapidly. She turned around, the anticipation choking her, making her forget how to breathe. And then her eyes met his and everything became nothing. The wind died down, her heart stopped beating, and her breath caught in her throat as azure met gold. He stood mere metres apart from her, his gaze firmly held onto hers, not once breaking the contact he started walking towards her. Certain, slow and soundless steps. She could not look away from this imposing male, who seemed to look right through her with his deep yet emotionless golden eyes. Inches separated them as he finally stopped, looking down at the small woman before him as she craned her neck to look into his eyes. Slowly, she unclenched her fingers from the cloth of her blouse, uncertainly reaching forward and slightly brushing the very tips of her fingers of one hand over the stripes decorating his cheek, following the movement with her eyes as she felt him tense beneath the light touch. She averted her gaze and again looked into his eyes, a reassuring smile shining in hers, as she once again trailed her thumb down the marking.

He purred in pleasure as her touch was making shivers run down his spine. His demon markings were very sensitive to touches, and he was enjoying hers. He looked into the girl's azure eyes as she caressed him, her eyes refrained from leaving his again as the world stopped turning, both losing themselves in the other one's gaze. He lowered his head until he was at her eye level and he felt how she drew in a shaky breath, her lips parting for a split second and making him turn his gaze towards them. An unpronounceable urge to press his lips against hers took hold of his person, but before he could do anything, her lips were starting to move closer. He watched in anticipation as she leaned forward, raising herself onto her tiptoes as her soft and smooth lips replaced her fingers. Slowly and carefully she trailed her lips down his marking, every now and then placing gentle kisses against his smooth skin before she backed away, and – catching his burning glimpse – turned to the other side, slowly making him burn for her as she kissed his sensitive skin and petted his other cheek with her thumb.

His arm slowly reached forward and took hold of her back, gently crushing her against his own body, pressing her body into his. His beast roared as she continued her caresses, putting an arm around his shoulder and starting to softly knead his neck, making him relax and melt into her soft touch. He lowered his head further, his ivory hair mixing with her ebony tresses as she put her other hand around his neck. He felt her soft smile against his skin as her warm breath met his cheek. He reached up with his hand, moving it into her silky hair as he slowly drew her away from him, his golden eyes blazing as they melted into her deep blue ones. She gasped and let her hand trail carefully across his shoulders and down his chest, which was merely covered by his typical white kimono. She followed her own movements with her eyes before she felt the light tug on her hair, telling her to look up. She obeyed. And another light gasp escaped her soft lips as she saw the sheer fire in his eyes, burning and melting her. His hand moved down do her back, pressing her against him, as he lowered his head once more.

She felt his hot breath against her lips as he closed the distance between them, but just before his lips could touch hers, she wound out of his grip, turning around so that her hair was flowing around her fragile body, a slight smile sprawled out on her face as she once again laid her head back and closed her eyes. She turned around her own axis, the wind playing with her hair and skirt as she laughed lightly, enjoying the feeling of the breeze caressing her skin. She was about to turn again as she felt herself being pulled against a strong and lean body. She raised her hands and their made contact with his well sculptured chest. She raised herself onto her tiptoes again and breathed small, tender kisses on his neck, following the smooth skin up to his chin and back down as she bit him lightly, endearingly over the place where his pulse throbbed. She kissed the place she bit before she drew back from him, smiling softly at him with apologetic eyes as he grumbled quietly in his chest, under her hands. Then again she took two steps back and he followed. She smiled wider and took again two steps back, watching as he followed with passion-filled eyes. She knew he was holding himself back immensely at that moment, but she loved playing with him, chasing him and being chased by him. She continued the chase, finally pressing softly against the trunk of a tree, she saw a glimmer of triumph in his eyes, but just before he could imprison her between the tree and his impressive stature, she escaped, walked around the tree and then around another, walking deeper into the woods with the taiyoukai following her. He enjoyed this chase himself, though he knew, if he wanted to end it, he would in no less than a split second. But she seemed to enjoy it just as much as he did, and he was not about to let it end now.

He caught her once or twice, and she rewarded him with her tender caresses, before she escaped him yet another time. She laughed teasingly as first droplets of water made contact with hair ebony hair, but she did not mind. She moved between the trees, always making sure that she could escape the taiyoukai, as she suddenly tripped over a root, falling hard against the trunk of a tree, bumping her head against it as she felt dizzy for a short moment. The taiyoukai used this split second to position himself before her, towering over her as his arm was clenched into the bark over her head. She raised a hand to her head and blinked a few times, before she looked up into his golden eyes and just as every single time, her breath caught in her throat as she saw the emotions filling these golden orbs. This time, he did not let her caress him as instead he leaned down, letting his own lips trail down her neck as he slipped his hand around her waist, pulling him towards her as she arched her back, pressing her chest against his as a soft moan escaped her lips at his touch. He let his fangs run down her neck, feeling her ecstatic pulse throbbing through her veins and his beast purred.

Shivers ran through her body and goose bumps covered her skin as she felt his nose glide softly over the sensitive skin of her neck, wandering towards her collarbone as he nibbled on it with his fangs, slowly kissing his way up her neck until he reached her ear. He pulled her earlobe tenderly between his teeth, biting down a bit and eliciting another soft moan from her even softer lips. Her hands ran up his chest once again as she breathed out his name and he purred, the vibrations of this sound running through his as well as her body and making her burn. She closed her eyes for a moment before she reopened them, pushing softly against his chest. He drew back and stared at her, his fierce gaze burning holes through her and she smiled. She beckoned him over with one finger and as he closed the distance, she slipped by, making her way through the trees, running and laughing as she felt his youki chasing after her. She made it to the clearing as rain started to pour down on her, making it harder to not slip on the ground. As she was almost in the middle of the clearing, she felt a grasp around her waist as she saw the ground coming closer. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but none came, as she almost gently fell on the grass, her hair sticking to her temples as she breathed hard, her chest lifting and sinking rapidly. She felt the touch of soft hair on her arms which were lying over her head and she opened her eyes, looking again in molten honey as he covered her from the pouring rain, his hair flowing around them and touching the ground. He sat over her lying form and as she looked up at him, she knew that the chase was over. The predator had his prey right where he wanted it.

He looked at the miko with hungry eyes, the sight of her running away from him awakening the predator in him as he chased her through the trees. He had enough of this chase. He lowered his head once more, his hand stoking back the hair from her face, his claws following the line of her neck as they descended down her bosom and abdomen, holding on to her hip as their faces were mere inches apart.

"I'm going to kiss you, Kagome." he whispered huskily and watched with satisfaction as her azure eyes turned darker with desire, her body trembled under him with the anticipation he shared. His gaze turned to her soft, rosy lips and she looked at his.

She was entranced as she watched a small drop of water make his way down the side of his face and to his chin, slowly dripping down onto her chest. Another one was running down his cheek, looking just like a tear as it stopped at the edge of his lips, not falling down. She raised herself on her elbows. Staring into his eyes she pressed her lips against his lower lip, opening her mouth, she lightly grazed his lip with her tongue, licking away the drop of water before she let herself fall back on the ground, looking up at him challenging.

His beast roared as his eyes devoured the girl, not longer able to hold back, he pressed his lips hard against hers, pressed her into the grass as he lost himself in the feeling of her warm, silky soft lips on his, but it was not enough. He let his tongue run across her lips and she parted them in a surprised and exited sigh. She closed her eyes and let her hands run up his chest again and into his hair, dragging him closer to her, wanting to feel his body on hers, wanting to feel the touch of his skin on hers. She moaned into the kiss as he devoured her mouth with his tongue, the first touch of his tongue against hers was electric, sending sparks through her body, making her moan even more in pleasure and making her arch her back, wanting to feel _everything_. His tongue was fighting a battle with hers, as she dug her short nails into his skull and he groaned in pleasure, too. She trembled under his touch, this moments they shared made her feel a million different, pleasing things at once, she loved letting him _consume _her, she loved when he enjoyed it, and oh how she loved when he did just exactly what he was doing right now. She moaned, entranced by his actions as his hand pressed her even closer and she was hanging onto him as if she was drowning. And she was – drowning in his kiss, in his touch, in his feeling.

Her ebony hair was lying on the soaked grass as she looked upon the golden eyes, dipped with pleasure and desire. Seconds later, his lids fell shut and the crescent moon was right before her eyes, hovering over her small, fragile form. Her heart started racing and her pulse throbbed through her veins, excitement flowing through her body and making her loose her breath. She was pleased and happy. And the warming sun rose over its land.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! :)_


End file.
